<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruined Romance by Secret_Anonymus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103652">Ruined Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Anonymus/pseuds/Secret_Anonymus'>Secret_Anonymus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Divorce, F/F, F/M, Lesbians, Marriage, Military, Non-consensual sex, Rape, Sister in law, girlxgirl, older brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Anonymus/pseuds/Secret_Anonymus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rissa's older brother Jeff heads off to work in the military overseas. What happens when she spends the night alone with her sister in law?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marissa Henderson/Dianna Ericson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruined Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts">RenLuthor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my friend who wrote part of this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rissa’s P.O.V.</b>
</p><p>I shifted uncomfortably in a recliner as an uncomfortable scene of a rotting male figure laid on the dirt. He was completely disfigured, and looked gruesome. </p><p>Dianna shifted her attention towards me, laughing when she saw my expression. “It’s a criminal show sweetheart.” She placed her hand on my thigh making my lick my lips at the sudden tension in the room. </p><p>A scream echoed around the room and I grimaced at the sound. </p><p>“Is it that bad?” She teased.</p><p>I clamped my hands over my ears and the man pleaded for the serial killer to have mercy.</p><p>Dianna wrapped her arms around me. “We don’t have to watch this.”</p><p>I flinched in response. She jumped out of the movie, and turned towards me, “What do you want to watch?”</p><p>I shrugged. The answer was clear to her, I don’t watch movies. My cell phone rang, startling both of us. Dianna reached for my phone, already figuring that I wasn’t going to answer.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“D? Is Ri okay?”</p><p>“Of course, why wouldn’t she be?”</p><p>“Because she wasn’t the one that picked up and the phone certainly rang a long time.”</p><p>“Jeff!” I bleated, “Scary.”</p><p>“Ri? What’s happening?”</p><p>“We were watching a crime show, she didn’t seem to enjoy it much,” Dianna replied. “We’re going to watch something different, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Alright, protect my baby sister. Ri, don’t hesitate to call me for anything?”</p><p>“Bye Jeff!” I called taking a sip of my berry smoothie. </p><p>I was twenty-one, last week I was going to spend here before I officially start working and move to Wisconsin. I had already sent in the application, and was planning to leave after my brother comes back. </p><p>“Hmmm! I got it!” Dianna jumped up, “this is the perfect movie.”</p><p>I glanced at the screen and gagged, a man literally had a girl pinned up and against the wall. Ewww, no. The opening credits started and names of actors that I have never seen before popped onto the screen. </p><p>“Nah, this is boring,” she skipped to the middle of the movie before pausing it. “That’s Ana, she’s filling in for her friend who’s sick to do an interview and then she meets him.”</p><p>I cringed internally as the two started a screaming match; it reminded me too much of my parents. </p><p>“You wanna try?”</p><p>I looked over at her confused. I glanced over at the scene and threw up in my mouth a little. </p><p>“C’mon, you’ll like it.”</p><p>I shook my head trying to scramble away from her. </p><p>She pressed her lips on the side of my neck and pinned me to the floor. “You’ll enjoy this, I promise.” </p><p>Her perfume surrounded me, making my gag and crawl away from her. “No, please,” I begged. </p><p>“Begging already?” She smirked and reached her hand around my neck, slightly choking me. </p><p>I fought desperately against her, but years of not having enough exercise and constantly studying made me a little scrawny compared to everyone else my age. As if reading my mind, she leaned down and whispered gently, “I like girls who can’t fight back.”</p><p>This didn’t make me any more compliant. “Stop,” I said through gritted teeth. “You’re my brother’s wife!”</p><p>“So?” Her hand was slipping under my tank top now.</p><p>Memories flashed through my brain. “Daddy,’ I screamed. </p><p>“You sure are kinky for a little one. Certainly not as innocent as everyone thinks.”</p><p>I let loose a sob, “Daddy, help! Mommy!” </p><p>Dianna threw me down on the bed. “Who are you going to call nex, big brother?”</p><p>“JEFF!” I screamed, “HELP!”</p><p>“Shut up!” She growled slamming me onto the bed.</p><p>My eyes screwed shut as pain coursed through me. <em> I want to die </em>. I thought as I passed out. </p><p> </p><p>I awoke the next morning, pain coursing through my veins and a deep throbbing feeling between my legs. I started to sit up but instantly froze as a soft grunt came from next to me. The mass next to me shifted, let out a sigh and continued sleeping. A wince fell from my lips as I swung my legs over the bed. Thankfully, my clothes were just within reach on the floor. I grabbed them and hobbled outside to our neighbor’s house. “Please,” I begged once he had answered the door, “please let me use your phone, I need to make a phone call, just one.”</p><p>He looked concerned. I didn’t come here often, just when I didn’t want to stay at my dorm or when I visited my brother. He didn’t know me that well but was aware of who I was. “What happened sweetheart?”</p><p>I didn’t seem too scared of him knowing that he was a grandfather with one grandson that lived in Texas. His second daughter was also expecting a child soon and he was fairly nice to me. His wife often brought me cookies when I came around. I let soft sobs escape my lips, “I need Jeff.”</p><p>“Jeff?” He questioned. “Your brother that is in Germany for two weeks?”</p><p>“Albert!” His wife yelled, “do we have guests?”</p><p>“Yes! Jeff’s sister!” He called back.</p><p>In the corner of my eye, I saw Dianna sit up from her bed. “Please let me in,” I begged.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, come in for some cookies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeff, she was really mean.”</p><p>
  <em> “Dianna? What did she do?” </em>
</p><p>“She wouldn’t stop, even after I told her to.”</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, I’m on the bus home right now. Was the movie too scary for you?” </em>
</p><p>“She touched me down there, where Daddy said no one should ever do.”</p><p>
  <em> His breath hitched, “Where Daddy and Mommy said no one could? Where are you babe? You’re no with her are you?” </em>
</p><p>“I’m with Mr. Roberts and his wife. They are giving me a lot of cookies and milk.”</p><p>
  <em> “Did you tell them what happened?” </em>
</p><p>“No, not yet, I called you first.”</p><p>
  <em> “Okay, can you hand the phone to him.” </em>
</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>I handed the phone back to him and when he hung up Jeff was at the front door. “Jeff!” I squealed, crawling into his lap instantly. The pain has lessened dramatically after Ms. Roberts gave me some painkillers. I curled up into his chest relaxing as he ran his hand through my hair. </p><p>The doorbell rang and my eyes widened in fear and began burrowing myself into his uniform. “Hey, It’s okay, big brother is here right?” He smiled brightly and I relaxed. My big brother, the one that protected me when my parents died. The one who sacrificed his dream to be a musician and joined the military to support me. He didn’t marry the woman of his dreams, but rather married one for her money. </p><p>“Hey, is Marissa here? I didn’t see her when I woke up and I can’t seem to find her.”</p><p>“No, she is not.” Mr. Roberts replied, starting to close his door.</p><p>She blocked the door with her foot, “Please, I’m worried, I haven’t seen her since yesterday night.”</p><p>“Well,” He shrugged, “she’s not here.”</p><p>“I won’t leave until I check this house.” She replied defiantly. </p><p>“You really don’t know when to back down, do you?” He glared at her.</p><p>She smiled triumphantly, “No. Of course I do not. And I know you have her, so let me see her.”</p><p>Dianna walked into the house head high, that was until she saw where I was exactly. “Oh hey, Jeff. You’re back already? Let’s head home Rissa, yeah?”</p><p>He took a glance to see where she was before throwing something at her. “Sign this and leave.”</p><p>“What?” She screamed. “You’re getting a divorce with me and I don’t get anything except that old car and my personal belongings! You can’t do that! I refuse to sign this damn thing. I’ll see you in court!” She stomped towards the exit. </p><p>“You can sign it, or get arrested for sexual assault; your choice.” </p><p>She chuckled lightly, “No one is going to believe you. I’m a girl and so is she. Plus, we got the money not you.”</p><p>“Well, it sucks that I’m a major and that this conversation is recorded right?”</p><p>The room went silent, until the soft sound of a pen scratching paper filled the room and a pen flew in our direction before she left slamming the door after her. </p><p>“Well, that ended well.”</p><p>I grinned softly, “I never really liked her if I’m honest.”</p><p>“Honestly,” He whispered back, “me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was definitely a lot less words than expected. I have the plot for the next chapter of Heal Me done, I just need to write it down! Comment below questions, ideas and feel free to send in requests! Leave a kudos if you liked this and let me know if I should do another one :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>